Corazón de Cristal
by Paty princesita
Summary: Es una historia romántica que pasa por muchos problemas, pero lo mas interesante es que uso de ellos es un vampiro.  Lastimosamente la hermana de Mary Luz no la deja ser feliz con su novio por un motivo oscuro del pasado que si se revela dañara a muchos.


_Estaba con mi hermana menor, Mary Luz, mirando la televisión, estaba viendo las noticias acerca de unas muertes ocurrían en la ciudad._

_Alcance a oír a mis padres corriendo por la casa y gritando, ellos se divertían. Mi madre corría por la casa con mi padre, parecían una pareja joven, mi madre huía de mi padre porque él quería darle besos y caricias._

_Escuche el timbre sonar, fue a las escaleras a ver quién era, era un repartidor de pizza._

_-Gracias –escuche decir al señor_

_-Gracias a usted- dijo mi padre que en ese instante cerró la puerta._

_Fui a buscar a Mary que estaba dormida, la agarre en mis brazos y la lleve con migo_

_-Selena y Mary Luz, vengan a comer- grito mi mama desde la cocina_

_-Ya vamos- respondí muestras bajaba con Mary en mis brazos._

_Cuando baje mi madre me dio dos trozos de pizza, una para mí y el otro para Mary._

_Subí de vuelta y en cuando iba por las escaleras mi madre grito:_

_-AHH, me corte-Dijo mi madre-Sale mucha sangre!_

_Senté a Mary en la cama y apague el televisor, iba a ver a mi madre cuando escuche un estruendo que provenía de la sala._

_No quise bajar pero si quería ver. Así que me dedique a ver por la escalera asegurándome de que nadie me vea._

_Me di cuta de que el estruendo era la puerta que la había derrumbado un joven, de 17 años, cabello chocolate claro con un tono dorado en alguna mechas y sus ojos rojos…._

_Me quede impactada… totalmente con la boca abierta._

_Lo vi a el mientas agarraba a mi madre por el cabello, la estrello en la pared y le mordió el cuello… después de unos segundos la dejo caer, yo lloraba, quería hacer algo pero estaba totalmente inmóvil….después de que la dejo caer miro a mi papa q le estaba pegando por la espalda con un bate, pero al parecer no servía de nada. El muchacho miro a mi padre por dos segundos y luego lo agarro de la camisa, lo estrello contra la pared y también lo mordió en el cuello…._

_Quería hacer algo por mi padre pero sabía que si trababa de ayudarlo yo también resultaría herida, así que corrí al cuarto en donde deje a Mary Luz, la cogí en mis brazos y me escondí en el armario con ella, no cerré toda la puerta y me quede mirando afuera y alcance a ver el teléfono inalámbrico, me di la media vuelta, puse varios abrigos y vestidos en el piso del armario y puse allí a Mary, abrí la puerta y busque el teléfono que estaba en la cama, lo agarre y volví a esconderme en el armario, me acosté junto a Mary y marque a mi tía:_

_Piip , piip , piip._

_Sonó y sonó asta que contesto _

_-Hola?-pregunto mi tía-Elizabeth , eres tu ?_

_-No tía , soy Selena-dije a susurros y llanto - Por favor ven con la policía, un muchacha mato a mis papas… No puedo hablar mucho_

_-Si Selena pero que paso?-pregunto mi tía llorando_

_-Tía no puedo hablar, aun esta el muchacho allí… Adiós –y colgué._

_Me quede callada y agudice el oído esperando escuchar algo. Minutos después de la llamada escuche unos pasos que subían las escaleras, se movió la muerta del cuarto y vi los ojos rojos y ellos me vieron a mí , iba en mi dirección , iba abrir la puerta y la abrió …._

_Fin del sueño_

Corrí al cuarto de Selena que estaba gritando, de nuevo tenía una pesadilla.

Abrí la puerta y la vi pero que nunca, me quede impactada. Ella estaba pálida, sudando y gritando. Me acorde de totas las pelis te terror sobre exorcismos.

-Selena, Selena!-grite- despierta, despierta.

Llego mi tía corriendo

-Que paso Mary Luz?-pregunto mi tía-Oh Dios, de nuevo.

-AHHH-grito Selena que ya había despertado-lárgate, lárgate.

-Calma Mary Luz, cálmate-le dijo mi tía-ya paso.

-Qué hora es?-pregunto Selena cuando ya se había calmado.

-Las 6:35 –les respondí.

-Me voy a bañar, ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Selena-anda a subir las maletas.

-Ya lo ice con mi tía-respondí-ya todo está listo, solo faltas tú.

-Está bien-dijo Selena y corrió al baño.

Cuando las dos estuvieron listas se despidieron de su tía Elizabeth y se prepararon para viajar a su nuevo hogar, una casita que había comprado Selena con sus ahorros.

Ya había pasado como 3 o 4 horas.

Yo me dedicaba ver a través del cristal del automóvil mientras mi hermana, Selena conducía.

Ya habíamos llegado a los pueblos y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa nueva.

-Qué tal?-pregunto Selena-Te gusta el lugar?

-Sí, me gusta. Me tomare un día para pintar el bosque –respondí – me parece precioso para tomar fotografías

-Mary Luz –me llamo – aun no te has decidido que carrera tomaras?

-Es que son muchas las que me gustan –respondí. Me alegraba de que por lo menos conversáramos-las que me gustan tu ya las conoces y son las carreras que tienen que ver con lo que mejor ago.

-Está bien, con tal de que escojas antes de llegar a la universidad –dijo Selena recogiendo su cabello color castaño oscuro, yo adoraba sus ojos color chocolate oscuros por que cambiaban de color a chocolate miel- y ya te falta poco, tienes 17 y dentro de poco iras a la universidad.

-Ya llegamos?-pregunte con ansias por que no quería un sermón de "tu futuro" o uno como "que será de tu vida", pues más adelante vendría como uno de "ya eres madura" o cosas así.

-Si, ya llegamos –y se estaciono al frente de una casa de dos pisos, color blanco, con 8 ventanas en la parte frontal, cuatro en la parte inferior y las otra cuatro en la parte superior, una puerta de caoba (ya había tomado cursos de carpintería y distinguía la caoba a gran distancia) color blanco, con un portal de cercas de madera a la altura de la cintura.

-Wao –quede totalmente impresionada – me parece estupendo y la vista que tiene del bosque es hermosa-eso era lo mejor, la vista, con un hermoso bosque de pinos, abetos y otros árboles al frente y parte derecha de la casa.

-Bien, entremos .dijo Selena mientras sacaba las maletas de la cajuela –ves y ayúdame, por favor.

Fui a su dirección y la ayude con las maletas.

Cuando bajamos todo (4 maletas, 2 carteras y 8 cajetas) quitamos la sabana que cubría la mueble para que no se llenara el polvo y nos tiramos en el , ya ninguna de las dos podía mover ni un dedo, estábamos muy cansadas.

-Mañana vamos al colegio a inscribirte y empezaras el lunes que viene-dijo Selena- toda esta semana vamos a arreglar la casa.

-Pues empezaremos mañana, en la tarde –respondí.

-Claro, por ahora solo vamos a comer-dijo Selena –Que quieres comer? Mary Luz?

Lo único que tuvo Selena como respuesta fueron los ronquidos de Mary Luz que ya se había dormido del cansancio

-Bueno, por esta noche dormirás aquí –dijo Selena-yo si comeré algo.

Selena se fue a la cocina y se preparo un sándwich. Abrió la ventana para respirar aire puro. Se dedico a ver la luna.

-Ojala… pudiese alejarme de todo con Mary, no tener problemas ni preocupaciones-dijo Selena para sí misma –ojala no pase nada de nuevo, ojala no pase nada.

A Selena se le escapo una lagrima que corrió a través de su mejilla.

-Ojala no vuelva a pasar nada-dijo entre sollozos y gemidos.

Corrió al mueble en donde estaba Mary, la abrazo y la beso en la frente. Ella siguió llorando hasta buen rato y se durmió abrazando a Mary Luz.

A la mañana siguiente Selena se despertó con la luz del sol. Se levanto y se fue a bañar, se vistió con una camisa color lila claro de manga corta y un pantalón negro. Se puso su collar lila favorito, unas sandalias negras y se dejo el cabello suelto.

-Selena, en donde estas? –grito Mary que ya se había despertado- Selena?

De repente Selena escucha un sonido fuerte cm si algún libro muy pesado hubiera caído desde 1 metro de altura.

-Mary?-grito Selena alarmada.

Bajo las escaleras con mucha rapidez y vio a Mary luz tirada en el suelo, lo primero que pensó Selena es que Mary se avía desmallado y corrió hacia ella.

-Mary! Oh Dios!-grito Selena.

-Cálmate, solo me caí del mueble-dijo Mary media adormilada- vas a despertar a los vecinos.

-Me causaste un gran susto, Mary-le dijo Selena

-Déjame dormir

-No, hoy vamos al súper mercado y luego a inscribirte en el colegio

-Está bien, ya me voy a bañar.

Se levanto y se fue a bañarse. Se vistió con una camisa celeste y un jeans, se puso su gorra celeste favorita y unas zapatillas conversen celestes.

-Apúrate Mary!-grito Selena desde el patio delantero.

-Ya estoy bajando – respondió Mary.

Cuando Mary llego al auto Selena arranco el auto y se fueron al supermercado

-En la cartera mía tengo la lista de cosas que debes buscar tu-le dijo Selena

-Está bien – respondió y saco la lista de la cartera de su hermana.

Llegaron las dos al súper mercado, cada una cogió por su lado y empezaron a buscar los artículos que decían en sus listas.

Mary iba a buscar un paquete de harina y los encontró en el pasillo numero 7.

-Que bien, mi número de buena suerte-dijo ella para sí misma- hoy me pasara algo bueno.

Encontró los paquetes de harina en la parte superior del mueble del súper mercado. Se paró de puntillas, estiro el brazo pero aun así no logro alcanzarlo.

De repente el brazo de otra persona agarro el paquete y se lo dio a Mary.

-Toma, estaba demasiado alto para ti.-dijo aquel muchacho, parecía tener 18 años, era guapísimo, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, de piel bronceada, flaco pero se notaba que asía ejercicio como 10 horas seguidas por que tenía unos músculos que Wau-cuál es tu nombre? si se puede saber.

-Ma… Mary Luz – tartamudee y eso le provoco una risa, que pareció ser un ángel -y el tuyo?

-Alex-dijo el

-No sé por qué… pero siento que yo te conozco-dijo él mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… yo también-llegue a pronunciar mientras me perdía en sus bellos ojos miel.


End file.
